Experiment Omega-Delta
by Orkiz
Summary: A young boy from Earth gets Minecraft as a belated birthday present...but is it more than just a game? NO YOUTUBERS! O/C contest closed...D:
1. 1: The Faction

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX **A/N **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hello…my name is Orkiz. I am a Middle School-goer and I write fanfictions. That is all you need to know about me right now. Now, about the story:

This is my second fanficton (I haven't published the first one yet). Right off the bat, I will be hosting an O/C contest. PM me:

-Character's name, age

-Physical description (Height, weight, race, etc.)

-Mental description (Pyro? Insomniac? Ect…)

Do NOT post these on the reviews (although reviews are welcome—if you have an account). If you do, then I will ignore it.

Now, let the story commence.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter One

Two men, one short and stout, one tall, dark, and brooding, walked down the hall of the dimly lit complex in Thunderhorn.

[~(|)~]

These two men were agents of a secret bureau, a group so secret that only the guy in charge knew the official name of the faction. Everyone else called it just that—the Faction. The Faction had been around since the early-to-mid 2010's, created by a mysterious figure from the planet Earth. They had been researchers at first—scientists who moved, lived, and died in the shadows of society. They had been researchers, all, except for ten of them—ten of a thousand, the man's bodyguards. Those bodyguards were there when the first experiment succeeded, when the Faction finally was able to build a Nether portal. They were present when the Faction first met a Blaze and tried to make contact with it.

Needless to say, it didn't work. The inexperienced Leader attempted to give the Blaze a bucket of water, assuming that it might be thirsty in this God-forsaken hell . The Blaze saw this as a direct attack and uttered one of its blood-curdling screams, going on the offensive, and the man with the water was the first to go. Blazes arrived by the thousands, attracted by what would forevermore be called The Scream and the bodyguards were outnumbered a thousand to one by strange, immortal beings. The Faction did what any group of people would do: they fled.

They fled across the netherrack and netherquartz and all the other things you can step on in the Nether. They fled from their nearest terror: The Blaze Army. When they returned to the Overworld, the bodyguards were angry, at themselves and at the world. They put the diamond swords against their necks and were about to do it, but the scientists stopped them. They begged the Leader's Guard not to kill themselves, and instead teach some of them how to fight. So they did, on the terms that the Leader's name and likeness be voided from the Overworld for all time. Now 87 years later, the numbers of the Faction stand at over ten thousand of the Army and five thousand Researchers.

[~(|)~]

At the Faction Homequarters in Thunderhorn, the two figures of men skulk down the dimly lit hallway and silently slink to a door labeled "**I****nterrogation**** Z**." Next to the door is a keypad, and a speaker. "Go ahead, John. Let us in." After letting the button go, the heavy iron door opens to reveal a tiny, cramped room holding a small table and three chairs, with a tall, lanky, Caucasian boy who could be no older than thirteen. "Orkiz?" asks the tall man, pulling out a clipboard and reading some stuff off, almost as if it was a grocery list. "Yes," says the boy warily, in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Son, do you have any idea why you're here?" asked the shorter one.

"Does this have anything to do with the brewing stand I may or may not have crafted out of stolen blaze rods?" This makes the short man look at the taller one in an angered manner.

"We'll look into that," says he, making a note, "meanwhile, do you recall your activities from your life on Earth?"

"Of course I do! That was where I stole the blaze rods in the first place!"

"Really…Well, do you remember experimenting with the End portal?" At this, the boy immediately clams up. "I won't tell you jack," he mumbles.

"That's all fine and well…I guess we'll just leave you here until you feel otherwise, huh, Kaleb?"

"That's right, Lukas," says the shorter man, Kaleb, as he walks out the iron door behind Lukas.

[~(|)~]


	2. 2: Shadowtail Sayu

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**A/N**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXx

I have an contestant for the O/C contest! the first of five O/C's goes to...CherrieKittie, with her O/C Shadowtail Sayu! Four more good entries sent to my PM box and I will have to close it down...D:

As always, I appreciate reviews...but I guess since most of you who viewed this were guests, I can let ya'll review now. :)

Let the story commence!

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hunger. All-consuming, painful hunger was my world, with room for nothing else, because there was nothing else. I was a tiny vessel, lost in a universe of darkness. Nothing to see but blackness, or to feel but the warm cobblestone beneath my numb fingers. Nothing to smell but that of my misery. i could make tools out of the cobblestone floor beneath me and the wood-plank table before me, but I was too weak. I opened my eyes, but I could only hazily make out the form of a torch in a bracket before the darkness consumed me again.

[~(|)~]

_ Creeeaaaak._ The iron door that was my only hurdle to freedom swung open on its hinges, before a tall, slightly chubby girl walked in. She was about my age, and could have been my cousin, with her long, dark hair and blue-green eyes. "Hello," she said softly. "I'm Shadowtail Sayu. I work for the Faction. What's your name?"

I tried to answer, but all that would come out of my mouth was "O-o-or..." before Shadowtail looked at me with concern.

"I forgot...You haven't eaten for three days!" Three _days?_ It was a wonder that I had survived that long! No wonder I was so hungry! After the initial shock faded, I was bewildered. How was it that this beautiful girl knew that I had not eaten in three days, but she knew that I had gone for three days without food? Then, I was temporarily distracted by the steak she was offering me. I tore it to shreds in a matter of seconds, regaining my strength with every bite. "Thank you! I haven't been that hungry since I was locked in the mines down at Staghelm! But tell me one thing... how did you not know my name? By the way, it's Orkiz."

"You're very welcome. I didn't know your name because all of the Faction refers to you as the Prisoner, or, sometimes, Thief." Ahhh... apparently I was a small celebrity with the Faction. This wasn't our first run-in, though. I had met the Faction Army numerous times, and none of them were very pleasant. There was the time I stole a ghast tear, and then when I stole magma cream, and netherwart, a slimeball, some acacia saplings...all the way untill now, when they finally managed to catch me after stealing blaze rods. All in all, I was pretty proud of myself for evading them for so long. "You know you only have a limited amount of time, right?"

"What? What for?"

"They're going to execute you, if you don't give them what they want in the next two sessions. They'll torture you, and then kill you."

Oh, no. This is bad. This is very bad. if I don't tell them about the End portal, I'm dead. I start to remember what Crystal said, about-"NO!" I shout, startling Shadowtail. "Orkiz? What's wrong? You still have a chance to save yourself!"

"Nothing-I just fell asleep for a moment and had an old nightmare," I lie.

"Oh...okay. just let me know if you need anything-I'll be outside the room most of the day from now on," she consoles me.

"Alright. Bye, Shadowtail," I say, although that doesn't make me feel any better.

"Bye, Orkiz," she says kindly as she sashays out of the room.

[~(|)~]


	3. 3: The Cake is a Lie

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**A/N**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx

*Well, the O/C contest is officially closed. The five winners are, in order of acceptance:

-CherrieKittie, with her O/C of Shadowtail Sayu

-SapphireMC with her O/C of Sapphire Brooks

-Night the Hedgehog 97 with Morgan "SJ" Jones

-SapphireMC again with her O/C of Alix North (I asked her to make this one...)

-Wolfstar with his O/C of Wolf Star

If you won the O/C contest, could you please send me a description on your O/C's past (with the exception of SapphireMC)? Thank you!

**ONCE AGAIN, THE CONTEST IS CLOSED.**..for now.

*I am looking for beta readers, so if you want to help me with EO, then by all means, PM me

*I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review!

Let the story commence!

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

[~(|)~]

I watch sadly as Shadowtail walks out of the heavy iron door. I wish I didn't have to lie to her about my past, with Crystal and SJ and-I almost yell out again. I have almost broken my vow, the one that I would rather take on a hundred Factions than break. the one we all made, to protectour project, Experiment was where I met them, my four best-THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! Somehow, I need to pull myself together, or else I may just end up breaking the fourth wall...maybe Shadowtail can help me.

I am momentarily surprised at how stiff my joints have become from sitting on that floor for so long, almost like I've become the Tin Man. I am also caught off guard by the walk to the door. Has it been that long since I last moved? I don't think so...but maybe, if I was three days without food without realizing it.

When I reach the door, I give it a gentle tap. "Shadowtail? You there?"

The reply comes instantaneously. Her bautiful face presses up against the small window my captors have allowed me, and I am left wondering. Something is different. Her hair looks a little more rumpled, but that's not it...then I realize: Her eyes. they're grey, almost white. What's wrong with her?! "Shadowtail? It's me, Orkiz! Your friend?" Something can't be right. I start to get even more worried, untill her eyes return to normal, and she looks at me sleepily. "Shadowtail? What's wrong?"

"Orkiz? They dragged me away to a basement room! There was blood on the floor and ceiling, and corpses on the walls, and you could _smell_ the death in there, and i-i-it was so h-horrible! Then they chained me up righ next to a skeleton, a-and it t-t-tried to grab its bow, and then they _injected _me with something,and I was so _MAD_, so mad that they would stoop that low...and then I blacked out! I woke up, and they said to give you this, so I took it, and then they started calling me names! After that, I don't know...I think I fainted again," she said, passing a small package through the bars to me.

Well, things just went from bad to worse. The Faction uses Corruption now, apparently, on its more dangerous prisoner's guards. Corruption is a virus that alters the infected's brain, and at times when feeling an emotion rearely felt, the subject passes into a state known by the same name as the virus, where they become more agile, faster, aggressive, and much harder to kill. Occasionally, it has been used as a warfare weapon, to convert troops into near-immortal killing machines. "That's so bad! But, hey, maybe you could get someone in here to hang out with me, and we could help you with it," I tell her, ripping the box open to find a cake.

"With what?"

"That was called Corruption. You are permanently infected with a mind-altering virus, and we could help with rehab." I take a bite of cake. It's pretty good, but it still tastes somewhat sweet...too sweet...

"..." She was struck speechless as my words sunk in, then, all of a sudden, when I was getting my hopes down, she blurted, "Yeah! The Fifth Leader just told me to try and figure out if I could take care of another prisoner, anyways." This is great! Someone to talk to, and I can help Shadowtail with her Corruption. She'll never be cured, but she can at least learn to control it...

"Oh, and by the way, Orkiz, your next interrogation session is tomorrow. Please try and tell them what they want! I don't want you to die!"

_ CRASH._ You can almost hear the sound of my spirits dropping. I guess I can figure out a plan tomorrow, though, right? I mean, what's the hurry? I'll just sleep on it...The world spins into blackness, and I hear Shadowtail yelling my name. What is going on?

[~(|)~]


End file.
